So Beautiful
by Blue lace
Summary: a song fic on 'So Beautiful' sung to Sakura by Tomoyo in the perspective of Meiling. confused don't be! first fic, don't care bout flames welcome nice reviews WARNING fem slash


So Beautiful  
  
This fic is in the perspective of Meiling when she is 16 when her world has changed and all the people she once or still love have changed.  
  
The gang was in a small café; the gang consisted of Sakura, Syoran and Eriol. In the far off corner I sat with a bunch of roses in a vase on the two-seated table. Tomoyo suddenly emerged from to curtain on the stage she had a microphone in her hand and a guitar in the other she wore a black shirt with a small red heart in the mid upper section, and dark green cargo pants. "Hello everyone I'm here to sing a song about someone." Said Tomoyo nervously, Syoran sniggered and whispered something to Sakura to make her laugh while Eriol smirked 'Traitors' I thought bitterly everything had changed after Tomoyo had confessed her feelings, I guess Sakura couldn't handle it and decided to make Tomoyo's world hell with the help of her boyfriend (my cousin) and Eriol.  
  
"I am wrote this song..." Tomoyo went on, she looked really beautiful with the light outlining "for someone who has changed so much to me... Sakura" I nearly spat out the water I was drinking and looked, like everyone, at Sakura who looked up expectantly waiting to hear what she always wanted to here, Tomoyo singing for HER.  
  
"It's called So Beautiful" Sakura looked at Eriol smugly and then whispered something to Eriol making him lightly blush and earning a glare from Syoran. Tomoyo sat down on her chair and started to sing in an angelic way.  
  
"Found myself just the other day in the backyard of a friends place, Thinkin' about you, Thinkin' of the crowd you're in, what you up too where you been? (Just thinkin')" I remember that day I was her friend and we were on the subject of Sakura she acted quiet strange taking notes every 5 minuets it must have been for her song.  
  
"And all the clothes that you wear, And the colors in your hair shouldn't change you Now you tell me why it's so, you bigger than mighty Joe, (At least you think so)" hah, I almost laughed you could see Sakura mouth curl into a frown she to was, like me, remembering when she had yelled at me that she was more important than I was.  
  
"God my fingers burn, Now when I think of touching your hair you have changed so much that I don't know, if I can call you and tell you I care And I would love to bring you down, plant your feet back on the ground"  
  
that reminded me of the card capturing days where Tomoyo helped Sakura get her unique hairstyle and to return the favor Sakura took her flying.  
  
"Throw my smoke down on the ground, turn my head and I heard the sound, (That reminded me) Of the days so young and sweet always so much fun to meet  
  
(At least I thought so)"  
  
Ah more reference to the card capturing days  
  
"Now you think your so damn fine you can rule the world no not mine, I don't think so"  
  
harsh, but true that is what Sakura tried to do when we first entered high school  
  
"God my fingers burn, Now when I think of touching your hair You have changed so much that I don't know, If I can call you and tell you I care" note to self tell Tomoyo excellent chorus.  
  
"Now the scene that you're in, and the people that you been with, just get to me, but you think I'm not as cool, as you are so beautiful well who you fooling"  
  
I saw Eriol smirk at that God he annoys me.  
  
"Well I'm here to tell you babe the game your in is just a game so damn pretentious" well good bye queen of the school I think your spirit just broke.  
  
"God my fingers burn, now when I think of touching your hair, you have changed so much that I don't know, if I can call you and tell you I care and I would love to bring you down, plant your feet back on the ground"  
  
"You think you're so beautiful (So beautiful)" wow!  
  
"thank you" she said as the small café corrupted with applause and I threw the roses I had. God Tomoyo was so beautiful as the took a bow letting her ebony curls spill off from behind her back as she got off stage. Sakura stormed out.  
  
"I guess Sakura could never handle the fact that you fell in love with me hey" I smiled "yeah and frankly after what she put me through I don't care, come on Beautiful lets go" she kissed me sweetly, softly and briefly and then we left leaving a trail of fallen rose petals.  
  
The End 


End file.
